Miracles
by anon1126
Summary: Rick Deckard isn't alone until K finds him in Blade Runner 2049. He gets a second chance at happiness. Begins before the events of the movie and follows after. DeckardxOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story begins two years before _Blade Runner 2049_ and will have a few scenes spanning that time until the film plot begins.

Ella landed her spinner in the waste land in the ruins of Las Vegas for a routine scan of the area. She put her vehicle in park before she got out and began walking through the area to see if there were any signs of life.

She wandered around until she came upon a large building that seemed better preserved then anything else in the rest of the location. She walked up the sandy stairs until she reached the door. She stopped and pulled out her blaster and carefully pushed the door open. As she walked in, she kept her eyes open, ready to see anything.

She moved forward through the front terrace but stopped as her eyes cut down and she saw a trip line. Ella smiled as she knew there must be life somewhere in this otherwise barren land before she lifted her feet, one at a time, to step over the wire. She continued to move onward until she came to a staircase.

Ella took a quick breath as she moved ahead and climbed each stair slowly, keeping her blaster raised in case whoever was here was trigger happy. She assumed they didn't find visitors welcome since the building was rigged.

She reached the top of the staircase, Ella was greeted by the sight of a piano in another sitting room. She stepped off the final stair and walked into the room with no cover on any side. Suddenly, she heard the sound of an animal growling. Ella stopped in her tracks and looked to her right, where the sound originated, and saw a dog.

Ella hadn't seen a dog other then depicted in a book and she didn't know how to react but then she was surprised once more as she heard a voice from her other side.

The mysterious male voice said, "You mightn't happen to have a piece of cheese on you, now?"

Ella turned and saw the owner of the voice to her left holding a blaster similar to hers eye level with her. The man was older with gray hair and deep brown eyes but he was muscular and clearly still in very good shape.

"Why are you quoting _Treasure Island_ to me?" she asked as she looked back at the dog for a moment, "I am Ella and I'm here doing a routine check on the area. Who are you?" she followed up her first question as she looked back and forth between her two threats, attempting to be ready if either or both made a move.

The man moved forward around the room, keeping his weapon pointed at her, "My name is Rick Deckard and I used to do what you do now," he began, "What are you going to relay back on your message from your routine check?" he asked, curiously. He was unsure of how trustworthy she might be. He knew the newer officers were more loyal to the cause.

Ella raised her brow at his question and stepped forward just slightly towards him, "We thought you were dead but you've been hiding out here?"

Deckard nodded, "I don't plan to be found anytime soon either. Are you going to make this easy or difficult?" he asked, his tone intimidating.

She watched him closely as she thought over her next reply in this situation. She hadn't expected to find someone but she had been toying with leaving the force herself.

"I have a proposition for you," she began as she eyed his weapon, "Can you lower that so we can talk? It would make conversation much more pleasant," she added as he looked at her curiously before doing what she said.

"I'm listening," he replied gruffly.

Ella smiled mischievously, "I'll report that I found nothing if you will allow me to fake my death and join you here. I don't want to kill anymore," she revealed, saying it aloud for the first time.

Deckard looked at her, his eyes full of questions, "Are you sure you can fake your death to ensure no one thinks you're alive? I can not risk being found here because I will never go back."

"I can do it," she replied, "I would stay right now but my last location would be here so this would be the first place they look. Do you agree to my terms?" she asked, her tone hopeful even though she didn't want it to sound that way. She wanted to keep the power of the conversation but she may have lost it.

Deckard moved around the chair he'd been standing behind and took a seat, leaning back as he pondered her offer. Finally he spoke, "I agree to your terms but if anyone comes after us, I will let them find you."

Ella nodded as she turned to go back down the stairs, "I'll be back."

Deckard watched her leave and knew he accepted out of loneliness but would never let the young girl know it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ella drove back to the main city and went straight to her supervisor's office, "Lieutenant Joshi?" she said at her door.

Joshi turned and gestured for Ella to enter, "How did your recon mission go?"

Ella shook her head, "There was no sign of life as usual. Do you have another mission ready for me?"

Joshi nodded, "Yes, I have a kill for you," she answered as she handed Ella a file, "This one is very important so don't mess it up, do you understand?"

"Of course ma'am. I will get right to it," she replied as she left the office and went straight to the last known address of her victim.

Ella found the person easily and she was able to take them out without them noticing her coming. As she began to prepare the eye for report, she got an idea.

She pulled a knife out of her retrieval kit and pulled her tracker out of her shoulder, wincing as she tore apart her own flesh. There was another body at the sight and she placed her tracker into it before scanning her target's eye and then setting the place on fire.

The force would believe she died with no traces other then her last known location and she was free to head back to Las Vegas and freedom with Deckard.

She took a car as close to the waste land as she safely could and then walked the rest of the way. She arrived back at the building just as night set. She walked in and instead of sneaking in like she had before, she stepped over the tripwire and shouted, "Deckard? I'm back!"

Ella stood in silence for a few moments before she heard his voice from above, "Come on up and tell me how you died."

Ella made her way back the sitting room where she'd met Deckard earlier that day and found him behind the bar pouring two glasses of whiskey, "Would you like a drink?" he asked.

She nodded as she took the glass from his hand and began to tell him the story of how she had passed just hours before, "What do you think of my execution?" she asked, strangely comfortable around him.

Deckard shrugged, "It seems convincing enough. Are you a replicant?" he asked out of nowhere.

Ella looked at him, "I believe so but I have childhood memories which could have been implanted and most likely were. I've always assumed I am. Does that matter? Would you prefer human company?"

Deckard shook his head, "I don't care either way, I was merely curious," he added as he stood, "Let me show you where you'll sleep," he said as he noticed his dog had laid down at Ella's feet. He gestured for her to look, "You've made a friend. He may start sleeping by your side."

Ella smiled at the animal as she leaned forward and placed her hand on his head, petting him, before she stood to follow Deckard.

He led her down the hall until he stopped at a door, "You can stay in here," he reached forward with his arm to show her. Ella walked into her new room and couldn't suppress a smile as she saw how nice it was.

"This is perfect," she said, "Thank you for agreeing to this."

"It's nothing," he replied, "You'll be the one they take if you failed. I'm two doors down the hall if you need anything," he finished before he disappeared.

Ella walked forward to the bed where she sat down and pulled off her coat and her boots before climbing in under the covers. She felt a sort of peace for the first time in her life, however long it had lasted.


	3. Chapter 3

A month and a half later, Ella had broken through some of Deckard's walls as they sat together for their nightly drink, "When's the last time you were around anyone before I came into your life?" she asked, hoping it wouldn't spark his temper.

"Twenty-eight years," he replied without hesitating, "Why do you ask?" he sipped his drink.

"I guess I was just wondering if you've gotten lonely over all that time," she started, "That's so many years without people or the comfort of someone's touch. Do you want that in your life?" she asked as her drink began to make her feel more bold.

Deckard looked at her, a half smile crossing his lips, "Why do you ask?"

Ella looked away, "It's nothing really. I just had a lot of 'relationships' before I came here and I didn't realize how much I'd miss it."

"Of course I crave that but it's never been an option and it shouldn't be now," he said in a serious voice, "What you're talking about will complicate our lives here, understand?"

She nodded, "Of course, like I said, I was only asking. I'm going to head to bed if you don't need me around," she said as she got up abruptly and threw back the rest of her drink before she disappeared to her room.

She got under her covers and shook her head at her behavior. She'd barely been in hiding and she was already breaking while also risking a smooth relationship with the one person she was stuck with. Luckily, the whiskey put her to sleep quickly.

Ella woke the next morning and got ready slowly before she entered the main living space to see Deckard training in the open space below. She stood and watched over the railing for a few minutes, admiring his dedication to stay fit and ready.

Finally, she began to descend the stairs making her presence known, "Good morning," she said, "I'm sorry about last night."

Deckard stopped stretching and turned to face her, "You have nothing to apologize for. Your concerns are legitimate just not possible. Did you sleep alright?" he asked, changing the subject.

She nodded, "The whiskey put me right to sleep," she commented as she looked him over, his t-shirt soaked in sweat, "Do you think we could train together? I don't want to get rusty in case anyone ever shows up."

He looked at her, his eyes showing he was lost in thought. She wasn't sure if he was weighing the possibilities training could lead to anything else but finally, he agreed, "That is not a bad idea. I train in the mornings so you'll have to start waking up earlier. Can you do that?" he asked, his tone mocking.

Ella rolled her eyes, "I suppose I can give up a few hours of my beauty sleep. Just wake me up on your way downstairs."


	4. Chapter 4

Ella woke, weeks later, to the familiar knock on her door letting her know Deckard was ready to work out. She got up as usual and pulled her hair up before joining him.

"Do you want to move on to attack positions this morning?" she asked once she was by his side, "I think that might be important if we get attacked, call me crazy."

Deckard didn't reply to her suggestion but instead moved forward to catch her with a punch from below. Ella dodged his attack easily and backed up to look at him, "I'm not a rookie, you're going to have to do better then that."

Deckard grinned as he moved again, moving as if he was going to grab her but as she prepared he turned and got behind her, grabbing her in a firm hold, "This is a rookie move," he whispered.

Ella grinned as she pulled all of her body weight to the floor, sliding out of his hold while also catching him off balance and knocking him to the floor. She stood over him and crouched down to protect from his legs.

"Was that a rookie move?" she asked with a wide smile crossing her lips.

Deckard didn't reply once more as he rolled over swiftly and pulled himself out from under her and back to his feet sending her on her back on the floor, "More time in the field allows you to add your own twist to the learned academy moves," he stated as he reached his hand out to help her up.

Ella wasn't ready to be defeated as she kept his eyes locked on hers and straightened her legs to give him a swift kick to his ankles bringing him to the floor with her, "I didn't graduate yesterday," she corrected him.

He looked over at her with a smile on his face, "You're not half bad. We're going to end up really hurting each other at this rate. Wanna take a break?"

"Absolutely not," she replied as she looked back at him, their eyes meeting as she moved to lay next to him, "Are you sure you don't want to be more then hiding from the law friends?" she asked, trailing her finger across the floor to his chest and up to his cheek where she allowed the rest of her hand to join.

He didn't respond as he continued to look at her, his reserves breaking down over the last two months. "This building is huge if we had a fight," she continued, "I think we could be great together, if you'd give us a chance,"

"I haven't been with anyone in thirty years," he replied, "And I loved her. I don't want to fall in love again and it's already hard not to but I can't risk myself again," he revealed, allowing himself to be vulnerable as he stared into her eyes, looking for her reaction.

He saw understanding in her eyes as she answered, "It's ok. I don't want you to feel pressured into anything," she stood up and offered her hand, shaking off the emotions she felt, "Let's get back to work or maybe we should resume tomorrow?"

He grasped her hand and stood along with her, placing his hands on her upper arms, "I am not trying to hurt you and if I could bear to have my heart broken again, I would gladly make love to you right now. Don't think this has anything to do with you."

"I get it," she said softly, "Let's train more tomorrow. I'll go on a supply run, sound good?" she asked as she backed away from his touch, her own heart as vulnerable as his.

Deckard nodded and turned away leaving her alone. She took a moment and sat down on the floor before getting lost in thought.

Ella had felt attraction to Deckard the first time she saw him, even with him holding a blaster on her, but as she'd gotten to know him, it had only gotten worse. He was right when he said they shouldn't mix their relationship up because they hadn't done a thing and she already felt like her time here with him would last an eternity. With each day, her heart was his more and more and she knew soon, she wouldn't have anything left.

Ella took a deep breath and stood from the ground once more before she went to gather supplies for her trek out. If she ever found another place where she could live out her days, she would just to stop the hurting that she was battling each day.

She sighed once more and looked up the stairs knowing that he was about to take a seat at the piano for his morning whiskey as she walked out to gather what they would need for the next month.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter will lean toward more of an 'M' rated tone.

Deckard and Ella were in a good rhythm as their first year as a team in isolation ended. Ella wanted to celebrate the occasion so she gathered what she could to make cupcakes, or what history knew as cupcakes.

She got up earlier then him so she could surprise him. Deckard entered the sitting room at his usual time, surprised to see Ella as he'd done his usual knock on her door to wake her for training.

"You're up extremely early," he commented as he looked at her.

"It's been a year since I first walked into your world and I wanted to celebrate," she replied as she held out what she'd created, "It's as close to cupcakes as I could get."

Deckard couldn't suppress a smile as he took the mess of a dessert she'd created, "I didn't take you as the sentimental type but I guess," he let his smile show in full, "Happy Anniversary."

"Back at you," she replied, "Now, I wouldn't eat that before we train just in case I added too much sugar. No one is throwing up in my presence," she added as she took back his treat causing him to frown, "No pouting. I'm saving you."

He laughed softly as he shook his head and headed down the stairs to begin their usual workout routine. Ella walked to the railing as he proceeded down the stairs and grasped the rope she'd tied into the ceiling, sliding down to the lower level.

"I still don't know why you think that's necessary," Deckard added once he reached her, trying not to roll his eyes while he was already shaking his head.

Ella looked up at her creation with a beaming smile, "First, it allows us to get down here quickly if we needed to and second, it's cool. I just like to slide down here and beat you," she finally admitted as she got in her stance, prepared for him to make the first move of attack.

"I wish a less attractive and pleasant version of you had shown up at my door," he commented as he stepped toward her, "You've made this more difficult then you can know."

"Made what more difficult?" she asked as she relaxed her defensive stance and looked at him seriously.

Deckard reached out and placed his hand under her chin to make sure she wouldn't look away, "Resisting you. I've wanted to return your feelings and advances since day one but I have been so afraid but now, it seems more important to live then hide."

Ella swallowed as she locked her eyes onto his, "Don't say things like that unless you're really ready to give in and let go of your fears because I have spent this year finding distractions to keep me from hurting because I can't be with you the way I want to," she confessed as she almost broke eye contact but just blinked instead.

"I know," he whispered, "And I wouldn't do that to you," he revealed as he leaned down and closed the gap between them, placing his lips to hers.

Ella's body melted at the feeling of his mouth on hers as she gave in, running her hands up his chest and around his neck into his hair. She deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue through his lips meeting his on the other side.

Deckard ran one of his hands down her arm to her waist and under her t-shirt, pushing it up before pulling back to look into her eyes, making sure what he was doing was ok. Ella nodded as she lifted her arms allowing him to pull her top off before he reached behind her and unlatched her bra. He lifted her onto one of the old casino tables before shimmying her pants and panties down to the join the rest of her clothes as she worked on his, pushing his pants down his legs with her feet down to the floor.

Ella wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him close as she began their kiss once more, running her hands under his shirt and over his chest. She was amazed at how firm he was as she lifted his shirt up and moved her kisses down to his chest as he growled in her ear at the same time as he slid into her.

Ella gasped causing Deckard to look down at her, his concerned eyes locked on hers, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "I'm better then alright," she gasped bucking her hips against him to pull him in deeper.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you happy that you gave in?" Ella asked as she looked over at Deckard in his bed, a month after their initial moment together.

He pulled her into his arms with a smile across his face, "I was still scared that day but after we finally connected, I realized how foolish I've been to put it off all this time. How about you? Is this everything you hoped it would be while you pined for me for a year?"

"Wow, cocky much?" she replied, "But, if I'm being honest, I did pine and this is even better then I imagined it would be. I hate that we wasted time that we could have had but I know now I won't dare waste a second," she revealed.

Deckard smiled at her as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I pined too. Are you ready to train?" he asked as he began to move to get out of the bed.

"Yes even though I would much rather lay here with you for the entire day," she replied, "I know a few ways we could use the time," she smiled as she rolled on top of him, looking down into his eyes before leaning down and kissing him.

"I suppose we could use a warm up," he agreed, wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer.

Later that morning, Deckard began his journey down the stairs to train while Ella slid down her rope to join him.

She immediately took her usual defensive stance before she stopped and looked at him, "We need to change up our training routine somehow."

"What do you mean?" he asked, stopping in his tracks as he was readying to attack her.

"We've grown to comfortable with the same motions and that will make us ill prepared for a surprise attack or any attack," she replied, "We need to find a way to change up our tactics to stay fresh. I think we've grown too comfortable, especially now."

Deckard nodded, "That's not a bad idea. Follow me," he said as he walked past her to an area Ella had somehow not explored in her last year living in the building.

He led her into an old club area with a stage and booths where she imagined people once watched performances while they drank together, "How have I never walked into this room?" she asked, stunned.

Deckard shook his head, "You've tended to stay in the areas you know. Stay here and we'll kick our training up a notch," he said as he turned to leave.

"That doesn't make me nervous at all," she said to herself as she waited in the dark room, alone.

After a few minutes, lights began flashing from all around the room in colors and holograms came to life on the stage before her eyes. Ella became distracted instantly and let her guard down as she took in everything around her. While she was lost in her own thoughts, Deckard attacked from behind and got the jump on her sending her into one of the booths she'd been looking at when they first walked in.

Ella rolled over to get upright again and tried to get her bearings but she hadn't been in these kind of lights in over a year and she couldn't keep track of what was around her. The next thing she felt was Deckard grabbing her from behind, pulling her out of the booth and back onto the floor where she tried to regain control but he dropped her before she could.

Ella swung her feet out to take him off balance as she usually did but he was already gone and she was alone again. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second to get herself together and focus on sounds other then the music.

When she opened her eyes again, she heard a step coming from her left and she threw up her fist and felt it connect with Deckard's forearm, stopping his attack. Ella finally had a chance to gain the upper hand. She swung her leg up in a high kick and felt his shoulder make contact with her ankle before the lights flashed their way and she watched him get thrown into the same booth she'd just been in.

Ella moved from that spot and slid behind a pillar across the room, closing her eyes to listen for any sign of his approaching. She was listening but the song changed causing her to become distracted again and he attacked at the same moment, grabbing her from behind the pole with both arms, trapping her.

She raised her hand, "I was wrong," she announced as she pulled against his grasp, "Can we pause?"

Deckard let go and moved to stand before her, "What were you saying?" he asked, "It's so hard to hear over all the noise," his tone was condescending.

She rolled her eyes, "You are ready for anything which means I was halfway wrong but I am not ready for anything anymore. These lights and the music completely threw me. If there was someone here actually trying to kill me, I'd be dead."

"We'll train in here from now on and you'll be ready again," he replied as he reached out and grabbed her hand in his, "You'd be surprised how easy it is to get used to fighting in all the distraction once more. Wanna take a break until tomorrow?"

Ella nodded as she allowed him to pull her into his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Eleven months passed since Ella and Deckard had changed their training methods and Ella was once again ready for anything just as she had been the day she arrived in Las Vegas.

The pair began their day like they did everyday but Ella felt different as they went into the club to train. She didn't say anything to Deckard because she couldn't describe it as she waited for the darkness in the room to be filled with neon lights.

The lights came up and Ella looked at them, her off feeling worsening as she did. Deckard appeared in the room and was surprised to see she hadn't moved from where she was when they walked in.

He walked up behind her and grabbed her waist from behind, putting her in a lock. Ella was shocked he'd already gotten the jump on her and at the same moment, she leaned forward still within his grasp and lost the oatmeal she'd had for breakfast on the floor.

Deckard let go once she began getting sick and moved to place a comforting hand on her back, "Are you alright?" he asked, looking at her with surprise across his face.

Ella finished and took a moment to catch her breath before she finally looked at him, "I don't know. I felt off but even after that I can't describe it. Is it ok if I go back upstairs and lay down?" she asked.

He nodded, "Of course," he agreed as he wrapped his arms around her, protectively, helping her up the stairs and into one of the chairs they usually sat it at night. "Can you describe how you feel at all? Have you ever felt this way before?" he asked, not trying to overwhelm her but also filled with concern.

Ella shook her head as she pulled her knees up to her chest in her seat, "I feel strange like something within me is not right," she tried to explain, "I didn't have my normal cycle this month which I thought was because I have been away for so long. What else could that mean?" she asked as she watched him close his eyes.

"I'll be right back," he replied, "We need something to see what's going on. Don't move and if you get sick again, try to use a trash can or something, ok?"

Ella laughed, "Yeah, I'll keep the floors clean," she said back, sarcastically getting a weak smile out of him before he left the room.

Deckard returned that afternoon and handed Ella a stick, "This is a pregnancy test. Do you know how to use it?"

"I'm not capable of bearing children," she replied but nodded as she saw the look on his face as she took the test from his hand, "I'll be back in a minute," she said as she walked away to take it.

Once she was finished, she walked back to Deckard so they could await the results together, "How did you know that this could even be possible?" she asked as she took a seat and stared at it, briefly looking away to see him.

"Let's save that story for after we find out what's going on," he replied as he looked at her, watching her watch the test.

After a few minutes, she picked up and saw a plus sign on it. She passed it to Deckard and he put it back down and stood, "This can't be happening again."

"Again?" she asked as she stood."

He paused and looked at her, realizing he was reacting unfairly. He grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes, "You're pregnant somehow and this isn't the first time I've gotten a replicant pregnant. The first time is the reason I'm left the force and went into hiding to begin with. I hid the child after she died giving birth and then I disappeared," he explained, watching her expression as she took in each piece of his story.

"What are we supposed to do? Can we raise a baby here? Do we need to find an even more remote place to hide?" she asked numerous questions as she tried to process what was going on.

Deckard pulled Ella into his arms so she could rest her head against his chest, smoothing her hair soothingly, "We'll figure it out but I can't lose you like I lost Rachel, I won't."

Ella tried to take deep breaths as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "I guess this is our second anniversary surprise," she said trying to lighten the mood. She didn't know if she was doing it more for herself or him.


	8. Chapter 8

Ella was sitting at the bar a little over a month later, her hand resting on the small bump that had appeared on her usually perfectly flat stomach. As she sat, reflecting on how much her life had changed in the last two years, she heard a single piano key echo through the floor.

She hopped off her barstool and found Deckard, "Someone is here," she whispered as she saw him sitting on their bed pulling on his t-shirt.

He stood immediately and grabbed the blaster he'd threatened her with the day they met, "Stay behind me," he ordered as they made their way to the main area.

Ella stepped softly until they saw a young man, the intruder, "Don't give him your _Treasure Island_ line," she stated causing him to look back and give her a small half grin.

"What do you want?" Deckard asked once they were close enough.

The young man turned, "I'm looking for some answers about a child born. Do you have those Detective Deckard?" he asked, his hands raised.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I'd go back down those stairs and back where you belong, if I were you," he replied, gesturing toward the stairs with his gun.

The young man saw Ella behind Deckard, "Detective Ella? Joshi told us you died on a mission."

"I did as far as anyone is concerned," she said as she recognized the man, "Why are looking into a mystery child, Joe?"

"It's Officer K," he corrected her, "But, if you must know. We found a skeleton of a woman and we revealed that she died giving birth and she was a replicant so you can imagine why everyone is on edge to find the child."

"To destroy it so the world will remain as it is?" Deckard asked, his tone scary, darker then Ella had ever heard.

Joe nodded, "Can you put the gun down and talk to me? I'm aware that it's two against one so I can appreciate my position here. I just want to ask some questions. My interests don't involve harming the child."

Deckard looked back at Ella briefly, "Can he be trusted?"

"He was always a great Detective but I can't tell you if he's found a reason to disagree with their position," she replied, "We should just hear him out and that way we can decide and maybe avoid a fight. I'm not sure I'm up to it since you won't let me train," she whispered.

He nodded and gestured for Joe to take a seat, "Ask your questions and then I'll decide what to do with you."

"What was the name of the mother of your child?" Joe asked, getting straight to the point of his visit.

Deckard closed his eyes for a moment, reliving the painful memories once more, before he replied, "Her name was Rachel and we hid the child after it was born. Rachel was gone but I turned to others to get the baby out of danger. The child was hidden so well that not even I could find it. I taught them how to scramble the records and then I disappeared, until Ella found me anyway. What else do you want to know?" he asked, his tone still dangerous but slightly lighter.

Joe looked at the pair, surprised to find Ella alive, "Ella, why did you leave? Besides myself, you were the best."

"There is only so long you can kill for a living and be alright with you," she replied as she moved from standing behind Deckard's chair to take a seat next to him, "I began to question why those people needed to die and then I came here for a routine check of the area and found Deckard. He gave me the out I needed so I faked my death and came back. Don't you get sick of what we do? We don't get to ask questions, we're just given a name and expected to eliminate that person without a reason."

Joe thought about what she said and knew he'd been questioning their work, himself, and nodded, "I do but I didn't think we had an option. We don't. Look what you've done to escape it. What happens when they find you?"

"I don't know but I couldn't do it anymore," she replied, "What else do you want to know? We can't help you find the child and it's only a matter of time before people follow you here if they know what you're searching for. You're putting us in danger," her voice was strong as she hid the worry she was feeling.

Deckard nodded, "You have to go, Kid or we'll force you out. They can't find us under any circumstances. Contact Freysa in the underground. She helped me hide the child and she is the only soul alive who might know where it is."

"Why would you give up that information with the chance that I would kill you child?" Joe asked, his face showing surprise.

Deckard looked at him, "I can see it in your eyes that you understand the shift the child could bring to this world for the better and I'm choosing to believe in that." He looked back at Ella for a brief moment before speaking again, "Do you want a drink before you leave? You look like you could use it," he sympathized.

Joe nodded, "I really could. Thanks."

"One drink and then you leave," Ella added as she watched them get up.

"Are you going to join us?" Joe asked, trying to give her mood some levity.

Ella shook her head, "I'm not in the mood for a drink. You two enjoy." Deckard gave her a supportive smile as he and Joe disappeared. Ella stood from her chair and moved to look out the window. She knew someone would come and she watched helplessly for the first sign of their end.


	9. Chapter 9

Ella watched the orange sky outside, the most alert she'd been in two years, until she saw what she knew was coming and her heart sank. Three spinners were headed their way. Ella sighed as she took a deep breath to get into fight mode and turned to go to the bar.

When she walked in, Deckard looked up and knew from her face that nothing they could have done would stop the people from coming.

"We need to leave," Deckard stated as he began walking down the stairs behind the bar, followed by Joe and Ella.

As they made their way down to the floor below where an emergency vehicle was awaiting them, Joe looked to the left and saw a shot coming straight for them, "Get down!" he yelled.

The three jumped back but didn't miss the entirety of the blast as they all crashed down to the ground. Ella was awake but she couldn't move as she watched another ship land and a two men and a woman came out.

The men grabbed Deckard as the woman saw him, "We've been looking for you," she said.

Ella took a deep breath as she forced herself to her feet and ran for the men just as Deckard woke and began fighting. He had the men so Ella went after the woman.

"You're going to have to go through me to get him," Ella said as she launched a high kick at the woman's face making contact causing the woman's lips to curl into a smile as Ella heard Joe start to get up behind her.

"You're one of us," she said, "I'm Luv and I'm sure Mr. Wallace will be glad to have you back as well," she added as she pulled out a long whip from her pocket.

Ella couldn't dodge it quickly enough as it made contact with her shoulder and sent a shock through her system that caused her to begin to fall and the world to fade around her. The last things she saw were Deckard being knocked out and Luv beginning a fight with Joe.

* * *

Ella woke in pain and opened her eyes slowly to find herself in a dimly lit room, in a chair. She blinked to strengthen her eyes and began to look around. She saw Deckard coming to in a seat across from her.

She tried to get up to reach out to him but the pain in her body was too much as she gasped in pain causing Deckard to fully wake. When he saw her, his temper flared, "What did they do to you? Is the baby ok?"

"Sh," Ella replied as she used her strength to reject his hand reaching for her abdomen, "These people can not know and I don't know but I hope so. I think she just paralyzed me temporarily. How are you? They didn't bring Joe as far as I can tell."

Deckard looked around and saw that they were on a platform surrounded by water but before he could respond, another voice joined the two.

"We've been looking for you Mr. Deckard and the return of one of my angels is an added bonus," a man with long hair and frightening eyes said as he appeared followed by Luv. "Now, can you help me find your child? If you do, I can reward you handsomely," he offered before he turned his gaze to Ella just for a moment.

"There's nothing you can give me to get that information," Deckard spat back, "I don't even know myself so you're wasting your time."

"Oh, Mr. Deckard," the man said in a soft tone as he placed his hand on Deckard's shoulder, "You must know something. Can she help?" he asked as Ella turned to see a woman walking toward them.

Deckard stared as he stood to look at the approaching him. The man spoke again, "I can give you Rachel back and all you have to do is help me."

Ella felt a sting in her heart as she looked Deckard interacting with the replicant made to look like his first love but suddenly Deckard rejected the woman, "Her eyes were green."

Luv moved forward as Deckard turned away and looked at Ella, his eyes warming as he saw her but was interrupted as Luv put a bullet through the new Rachel's temple.

"I suppose we won't be needing her," Luv announced as she stepped back.

The man moved forward and used a small device to release Ella from her pain as he pulled her up to stand before him, "Does this one mean anything to you? She's another one of my failures," he said as he placed his hand on her lower abdomen, "Barren within but perhaps if I let her stay with you then you'll give me what I want," he looked back at Deckard whose eyes were lit with flames at the sight of the man's hand on her stomach.

"I can't help you because I don't know anything but I guarantee you don't want to harm her," Deckard replied as his muscles tensed, ready to attack.

Ella gave Deckard a warning glance as the man looked at her more curiously, "What value could this missing angel have to me? Perhaps you've told her and if she watches me torture you then she'll give it up. Luv," he turned his attention to her, "Take them to the island. We'll get results from our friends there."

Luv nodded as the man disappeared, "You two will not like your new friends but I happen to love them," she said as she used a button on in hand to cuff Ella and Deckard, "Come, come."

Deckard looked at Ella, "I'm sorry," he mouthed.

She returned his glance with a strong expression as she mouthed, "We will get out of this."

Luv brought them to a prisoner plane and loaded them in, attaching their handcuffs to another set bolted to the floor, "I wouldn't want either of you to get any ideas," she said with a smile, "Especially you," she said to Ella, "You're spunky."


	10. Chapter 10

As they began their journey, Luv placed a pair of dark colored glasses onto her eyes and she looked at Deckard, "I'm going to run a quick scan and make sure I can tell my good friends where you're the weakest. That will make our work so much quicker," she said with a bright smile.

Ella looked at him as she listened the the sound of waves crashing below them and hoped Luv wouldn't turn the glasses onto her because their secret would quickly be revealed, if the baby had survived what they'd already been through.

Deckard looked back at her, his own eyes showing the same concerns. She saw him swallow and hated to seem him really afraid when it was all her fault.

"I might as well give you a once over too," Luv said after she finished looking at Deckard.

Ella's breath caught as she sat locked up, unable to avoid what was coming, as Luv locked her glasses on to her.

Just as Luv began her scan, she was interrupted by the sound of one of the ships providing them protection exploding. Ella and Deckard began trying to get out of their handcuffs while Luv spoke with their driver to get to the island before they were hit.

"It's Joe," Ella said as she looked at Deckard, "And he saved us in more ways then one," she added.

Deckard nodded, "I was terrified as she looked at you but I won't lie, it would have been nice to know the baby is ok."

"If we get out, steal her glasses and then you can look," she said with a devious smile as she worked with her aching muscles to free herself.

Neither could get any headway on their bonds before Joe hit their transport just enough to put it down without causing any injury. They crash landed into the water and skidded across to the land but the waves were fighting to pull the ship back to itself.

"We have to get out," Deckard said as he looked at Ella and then down at the floor where the water was starting to come through.

Luv opened the doors to get them to land but she was grabbed by Joe and the two disappeared into the water but the open doors caused the water to start to come in faster.

"Deckard," Ella said truly panicked for the first time, "How are we going to escape before the water gets too high?"

"Take deep breaths, Babe," he urged, "Panicking will only make this worse. Just keep trying to loosen your restraints. Your wrists are smaller," he added.

Ella took a few deep breaths as she began to work her hands to try and slide out of the handcuffs while the water grew higher and higher around them. She looked up while she worked and saw Luv coming back.

She sped up her work and with one more tug, she freed herself and just as Luv entered the ship, Ella lunged forward and pushed her underneath.

Luv found against her but Ella's anger plus the pregnancy made her stronger as she forced her to stay underwater until she was finally limp just as Joe swam into the ship.

"Get Deckard!" Ella yelled as she held her breath and submerged herself beneath the water to get the glasses Luv had used earlier. She grabbed them and then came up to see both men ready.

The three swam to shore through the angry waves and once they reached land, Ella's actions finally took their toll and she laid down on the ground regaining her breathing. Deckard bent over, grabbing his legs as he too got his breathing under control before he finally looked at Joe who was severely injured.

"Why didn't you let me die back there? I know that's what Freysa would have ordered if you found her," Deckard questioned as he made his way to Ella to check on her.

"You did die back there and now you two can join them and you can meet your daughter," Joe replied though his breathing was labored.

Deckard couldn't hide his surprise as he reached out his hand for Ella's, "Can you stand?"

She nodded as she grabbed his hand and stood, leaning against him once she was up, "I'll be fine by morning. It's the paralytic that's holding me back," she replied as she handed him the glasses, "Here, you can check now."

"Check what?" Joe asked, clutching his side.

Deckard looked at the young man, he knew he could trust him now as he put the glasses on, "She's pregnant but we don't know if the baby made it through today," he revealed as he turned back to look at Ella and he looked straight at her stomach as a large smile crossed his lips.

"Is the baby ok? Your face makes me think so but I sometimes can't read you," Ella said while Joe remained quiet to process the news.

Deckard nodded as he removed the glasses and pulled her into his arms, "After twenty-eight years of solitude, I'm getting another chance at a miracle along with a chance to reunite with my first. I know I've never said this in all the time we've been together, Ella but I love you and I'm so glad you broke into my home," he said as he wrapped her tightly in his arms.

Ella rested her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around him as she listened to his heartbeat, "I've said it every night when you fall asleep. I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

"Deckard, I think it's time," Ella said as she grasped his arm with one hand, her other on her large stomach as she took a deep breath.

"Freysa," Deckard shouted as he turned to place a hand on Ella's stomach, his anxiety reaching its peak since he'd lost his last love to childbirth, "Ella is in labor!" he shouted again because she wasn't coming quick enough.

Ella smiled at him as her contraction faded, "Calm down, Babe."

Freya arrived at the scene, pulling off her glasses to reveal her one good eye, "She is due so there is no reason not to prepare for the birth. I am glad Joseph brought you all here so we could do this right this time," she added as she placed both of her hands on Ella's stomach, "The baby's position is good. Take off your pants and underwear so I can assess your progress," she turned to her young apprentice, Joe's girlfriend, "Get me a blanket, Dear."

As Ella finished pulled off her clothing, a blanket was placed on her as she laid back and reached for Deckard's hand, squeezing it tightly because she was scared too.

Freysa reached inside of her, "It won't be long. Breathe through the pain and call for me when you feel immense pressure."

Ella nodded as they left and she was alone with Deckard once more just as another contraction took over her body. She breathed through her teeth as she waited on it to pass. Deckard was a wreck beside her, running his free hand through his grey hair.

When it passed, she looked at him, "Hun, I need you to calm down because I can't do this if you're freaking out too. Please take a real breath for me."

He inhaled fully before smiling at her, "I'm sorry. I'm just nervous but you're in good hands and I can be strong for you," he promised as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead even though it was already covered with beaded sweat.

Hours passed before Ella felt as though her lower half would fall off and she yelled out for Freysa. She came immediately and lifted the blanket, a smile showing on her lips, "You're ready to push. When I say it you push as hard as you can until I tell you to stop. Got it?"

Ella looked at Deckard, finally nervous but he gave her hand a squeeze as he smiled at her tenderly, "I'm ready," she agreed.

Ella pushed three times before the baby was safely out, "It's a boy," Freysa revealed as she began checking to make sure Ella was ok after laying the baby on her chest.

"We did it," Deckard whispered looking at Ella and the baby, "I'm so proud of you. Is she going to be ok?" he asked.

Freysa nodded, "She did perfectly. She was built for this," she said as she scooped up the baby, "I'll bring him back in just a moment after we clean him up."

Ella nodded as she looked back at Deckard, tears in both of their eyes, "What do you want to name him?"

Deckard didn't reply immediately as he leaned down and placed his lips to hers, his stress leaving his body now that he knew she was ok. When he pulled away, Freysa placed the baby back in Ella's arms, clean and wrapped up.

"He looks like an Elvis," Ella said with a grin as she looked at Deckard, remembering him playing Elvis songs constantly during their time in Vegas.

Deckard grinned back at her, "How about Aaron? That was his middle name," he said as he looked down at the baby, wrapping his arms protectively around both of them.

The End


End file.
